


A Most Inappropriate Regal Romp

by Daenerys1417



Series: Fire and Lust [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Absolutely no plot whatsoever, F/M, Fluff, Jonerys Week Summer 2018, Post - Targaryen Restoration, Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stable Sex, sex in inappropriate places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys1417/pseuds/Daenerys1417
Summary: Jon is looking high and low for his Queen and once he finds her, one thing leads to another.Written for "A Dream of Spring", Jonerys Week Summer 2018Prompt: Quickies in Inappropriate Places





	A Most Inappropriate Regal Romp

**Author's Note:**

> Part III of the "Fire & Lust Series" ~ Stay tuned for more upcoming stories.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/42737211912/in/dateposted-public/)

Jon sighed heavily, his brows furrowing into a brooding frown. He had looked all over the Red Keep for his Queen and couldn’t find her anywhere. None of the guardsmen seemed to know where she was either as she had apparently slipped away from them undetected. He made a mental note to reevaluate whether or not some of them needed replacing as he continued sweeping through the castle, panic slowly overtaking him.

 

He knew Daenerys had a lot on her mind lately. She had taken it upon herself to plan the rebuilding of the Sept of Baelor, destroyed by mad Queen Cersei’s wildfire, and was also dealing with recent reports of the Dothraki looting some of the surrounding villages. Unused to the relative calm of peacetime, the horselords had grown restless and the Queen had come to the hard realization that it was time to ferry them back to Essos.

 

Although the King did his best to shoulder the load of some of the Queen’s concerns and worries, he knew that, at times, she still felt overwhelmed. So it wasn’t uncommon for her to steal away to someplace quiet and serene to collect her thoughts. The fact that he had searched high and low throughout the Red Keep, however, and still hadn’t been able to find her was troubling.

 

He decided to walk out to the Dragonpit to look for her but she was nowhere to be found. Drogon and Rhaegal were both there, stretching out lazily under the warm sun, so it was clear that the Queen hadn’t ridden out on dragonback and must still be in the castle or someplace nearby. “Where is your mother?” Jon asked, reaching out to stroke the dragons. They purred in response but had no answer as their serpentine eyes regarded him curiously.

 

Slumping his shoulders in apparent defeat, he made his way back to the Red Keep and took his seat in the Throne Room. He was lost in thought when the sound of ringing laughter drew his attention. He looked up to see his daughter Rhyanna entering the room with her septa close behind her. He figured her twin brother, Daemon, must still be outside in the training yard learning the beginning fundamentals of sword fighting. Although Jon wouldn’t have minded Rhyanna learning the same skills, she didn’t seem much interested in it. She reminded him of his cousin Sansa, as she much preferred wearing pretty dresses and learning the ways of court.

 

She ran up to him and smothered him with kisses. “Papa, why are you frowning? What’s wrong?” she cooed.

 

A sad smile crossed Jon’s face as he looked at his beautiful daughter, who looked so very much like her mother with her lavender eyes and pale silver-gold hair. “I haven’t been able to find Mama,” he said, stroking her cheek tenderly. “I’ve been looking all over for her.”

 

Rhyanna just laughed, the sweet sound filling the huge throne room like a bell. “Oh Papa, you’re so silly! Why didn’t you just ask me? I know where Mama is!”

 

Jon narrowed his eyes skeptically as he looked at his daughter. “Is that so? Where is she then since you know so much?”

 

Rhyanna laughed again, her lilac eyes dancing. “She’s in the stable with Silver!”

 

Jon rolled his eyes and grinned in spite of himself. Why hadn’t he thought of that sooner? Of course! If Daenerys wasn’t in the castle or flying off somewhere with Drogon, then she would be with her beloved horse.

 

He sat up quickly, suddenly eager to go down to the stables. “Thank you, Rhyanna. Papa’s got to go now. It’s very important that I find Mama. I’ll see you in a little bit.”

 

“Okay, Papa,” said Rhyanna, giggling after him as he practically sprinted out of the Throne Room.

 

Jon wrinkled his nose as the smell of horses, manure, and feed grain wafted into his nostrils upon entering the stable. He walked past the various box stalls towards the one that he knew housed Silver, the Queen’s great white stallion. The horse had been a coronation gift for the Queen, given to her by Ser Jorah Mormont in remembrance of the horse that she had lost so many moons ago in the Dothraki Sea during her time in Essos. Silver was one of the Queen’s most prized possessions and although she had plenty of servants to attend to his needs, she often took it upon herself to groom and care for him.

 

Upon reaching Silver’s stall, he found the Queen just where Rhyanna told him she would be. There she was gently brushing Silver’s mane, a serene look on her lovely face as she hummed a sweet melody.

 

Jon just stood and watched for a while, admiring the beautiful vision before him. But she must have felt his eyes on her for she turned to look right at him, her lips parting into a sweet smile.

 

“My King,” she said softly.

 

“My Queen,” he replied, slowly approaching her.

 

He bent down next to her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly on the lips. “I’ve been looking all over for you. I was worried.”

 

Daenerys frowned. “There is no need to worry for me, my love. I just needed some time to think. I’ve…had a lot on my mind as of late.”

 

“I know you have,” Jon said, soothing a stray strand of silver hair from her face. “I know what troubles you, my love.”

 

She sighed, standing up and pulling him with her. “A Queen’s work is never done,” she said, laughing softly in spite of herself. “Let’s go back to the castle. I’m sure the children are missing us.”

 

Jon followed her out of Silver’s stall but then gently pulled her into another one that was empty and full of freshly laid hay. “I’m sure they won’t mind if we stay here a bit longer,” he murmured, drinking her in with his eyes as desire coursed through him. He sat down on a pile of hay and pulled her towards him, palming her ass through the silk fabric of her dress.

 

Daenerys had a look of disbelief on her face. “You can’t be serious, Jon. Here? In a stable? This is entirely _unfitting_ for the King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.”

 

“Let’s pretend we aren’t royals then,” Jon said, his voice thick with lust. “Let’s pretend I’m just a farmhand and you a milkmaid without a care in the world.”

 

A mischievous smile crossed her face and she licked her lips wantonly. She took a seat on his lap, her ass rubbing against the ever-hardening bulge in his breeches and he groaned in response.

 

“And if I were a young and innocent milkmaid,” she teased, her voice low and sultry, “just what would your intentions be?”

 

Jon chuckled, a low vibration in his throat as he placed his mouth next to her ear. “I’m afraid my intentions wouldn’t be at all honorable, my love.”

 

Her lavender eyes went wide and she mock-gasped in response. “My! What a naughty farmhand you are, Jon Snow!”

 

“Let me show you how naughty I can be,” he breathed, kissing her deeply as his hands slid under her dress and between her legs, slipping inside her smallclothes to caress the warm flesh beneath. Warm juices coated his fingers as he found her tight opening and he felt her shiver in response, a low moan escaping her sweet lips.

 

“Mmm, you’re so wet for me,” he murmured, his warm breath mingling with hers as his tongue slid past her lips to taste her. She met him eagerly, hungrily as their mouths fused, tongues twisting and dancing in a frenzy of need.

 

Finally he tore his mouth from hers, looked into her eyes and whispered, “You’re wearing entirely too many clothes, my love”

 

“You, too,” she said, her breasts heaving beneath her tight bodice as she panted breathlessly.  

 

Nodding, he stood up and stripped his clothes off, laying his heavy cloak down on top of the hay to cushion them against any sharp ends poking them. Dany did the same and soon she was standing before him, naked as her nameday as the sunlight streamed through the stable, caressing her body in a golden warmth.

 

“You are so beautiful,” he said, taking a moment to admire the moon-kissed goddess standing before him, from the swell of her generous breasts to her curvy hips and thighs.  His cock twitched in response, hard and ready for her. “Come here my love,” he said, taking her hand and guiding her to straddle him as he lay down on top of his cloak. She was only too happy to oblige, pressing her wet core against his rigid length as another moan escaped her beautiful lips.

 

Flexing his hips in response, Jon urged his tip towards her entrance where he longed to be buried in her tight sheath. Dany enveloped him inch by slow inch, content to take her time sinking down onto his lap. “Oh, Dany! Fuck!” he gasped, the pleasure of her surrounding him stealing his breath away.

 

The way their bodies fit together was indescribable. They had coupled countless numbers of times, and still, the feeling of being enveloped by her heat and wetness was shocking and Jon couldn’t get enough of it. He flexed his hips, pumping into her and watched her breasts rise and fall in rhythm with his thrusts. Placing one hand on her hip, he reached for one of the soft mounds, palming it while rubbing and pinching the rosy nipple until it looked as hard as the way he felt inside her.

 

The way her cheeks flushed deep pink and her mouth hung open in a perpetual ‘O’ as she panted hard prompted him to lower his hand, rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs instead. He’d only been touching her nub for a few moments when she seized up, clenching around his throbbing length. He had to fight not to fall over the edge with her as she screamed his name, her harsh cries of pleasure filling the air.

 

When her gasps faded to a breathless rush, he slowed his motions, resuming a steadier pace to allow her to recover from her high. It didn’t last long and soon she began to ride him, rolling her hips and burying him deep within her with each rocking motion. Within seconds, he was the one panting and breathing hard.

 

He clenched his eyes shut, knowing he was close as she moaned, wriggling and writhing on top of him. He opened his eyes and she was looking right at him, her lavender eyes dark and hungry as she rode him as if he was a wild horse, or perhaps a dragon.

 

“Māzigon syt nyke, ñuha jorrāelagon,” she cooed, her hands reaching up to cup her soft peaks as she pushed them together.

 

“Fuuuuuck,” Jon groaned as the sight of her beautiful breasts coupled with her talking dirty in high Valyrian sent him over the edge. He roared out in ecstasy as he shot his seed deep inside her, his hands gripping her hips as he forcefully rode out his orgasm.  

 

She was right behind him, quickly reaching her second climax as she tossed her head back in a deeply impassioned moan. “Paktot konīr! Kessa! Kessa!” she screamed, her tiny body trembling as powerful spasms rocked her insides.

 

She collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily, while he moved her hair away from her face and stroked her back tenderly.

 

“That was incredible,” she breathed, a satisfied smile on her face as she looked down at him lovingly.

 

“It was,” said Jon, his deep voice gruff and raspy as he caressed her.

 

She arched a playful eyebrow at him. “And all this time spent fighting to be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms when I could have just settled for being a milkmaid married to a comely farmhand.”

 

Jon laughed heartily, his broad shoulders and chest shaking merrily. “Perhaps in another life, my Queen.”

 

“Perhaps,” she mused, her violet eyes full of mirth as she stood up, pulling him with her. “I believe a hot bath is in order now, my King. We both smell like horses!”

 

She giggled softly and Jon couldn’t help laughing along with her as they put their clothes back on, making sure to dust the hay and grass off of each other, before heading back to the Red Keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and, as always, I appreciate your comments and feedback!
> 
> **Valyrian Translations:**
> 
> Māzigon syt nyke, ñuha jorrāelagon – Come for me, my love
> 
> Paktot konīr – Right there
> 
> Kessa – Yes


End file.
